


Only Time Will Tell

by Candi7285



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi7285/pseuds/Candi7285
Summary: This takes place during the Three-year gap before the Android/Cell saga.  It's about the start of their romantic relationship which over time turns into more. How will they handle it? *TURN IN NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z!!!! *





	1. Panic in the GR

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of Rape and Post Traumatic Stress. If reading about that issue is a trigger for you, maybe you shouldn't read this. Also, there will be sex, I mean they did create Trunks after all. I wrote this story during something happening in my life so some of this was taken from that. This is my first story and thanks to @LetshangoncloudX for helping out! Please check her work out!

Today was April twentieth and for most people this meant nothing.

It was just another Monday, with people busy with their lives while a  
few were training to fight deadly Androids that would happen in two years. 

For Bulma Briefs, this date held importance. Today was a reminder of an event from her past she kept buried.

Before this anniversary date, a cruel pattern would happen. It would start  
with nightmares ending with cold sweats and a racing heartbeat. As if routine, Bulma would wake up scared out of her mind. She would retreat to the bathroom and curl up on the shower floor, the sound of the shower would cover the shameful sounds of her cries. 

Eventually, she would calm down and mentally slap herself back to her confident, happy go lucky self. She would push the thoughts far into her mind until she could escape to her nearest bar where she would drink until she would blackout.

The twentieth would come and go where she would go back to normal with  
a smile planted on her face. 

Year after year, the same thing would  
happen around the same time frame without fail. Bulma never talked  
about it, not even to Yamcha, who until a few weeks ago, was her  
so-called soulmate. 

At first, he tried to find out why she was  
freaking out and get her to open up to him. However, Yamcha learned  
quickly that if Bulma had a wall, she wouldn't break it down for no one. Yamcha learns and eventually gave her space during this time and never question her on the matter ever.

Although this year, for the first time in a long time, there would be no  
supportive boyfriend on the sidelines. This year the nightmares were  
more vivid and the flashbacks started earlier, lasting longer.

The blue-haired woman locked herself in her room for almost a week, avoiding everyone and everything in fear of a trigger. Today, she hadn't woken up  
in a panic, no nightmare to recall or anxiety about anything. This was  
great because a certain short Saiyan man, with a temper for days, had  
broken the Gravity Room again and needed her to fix it immediately.

She was in the middle of repairing a plate on the floor when her phone  
buzzed. As Bulma reached into the pocket of her coveralls, She tucked  
one of her loose curls into her messy bun and clicked the side button  
on her phone. There was a message on the screen.

'A memory from Facebook'

The blue-eyed woman absentmindedly clicked on the link and glanced at it before the blood left her face, leaving her pale and cold.

The picture was from a party that happened almost two decades ago. In  
the picture was a young man, holding her, his drunken smile haunting  
her. It was the scariest thing she had seen in years.

Her fingers began to tingle as her throat closed up slightly. She looked at the screen and the memories started flooding.

The memory was scattered, reliving the parts that seem so real that she  
could almost feel the embarrassment, terror, and shame all over again.  
Bulma sat on the floor, hyperventilating as the memory repeats itself over and over.

The walls felt as if they were closing around her inch by inch.

She was so lost that she only hear an echo of someone speaking to her.

Who was that?

...Yamcha?

No... they broke up weeks ago. Whoever it was it didn't matter. She was  
lost in her mind.

×=×

Vegeta was now standing, arms across his chest armor while tipping one of his boots behind Bulma, shouting her name.

He had noticed the women acting strangely for a week now. The Blue-haired wench had  
ended her relationship with the weakling and she did show signs of  
what was called 'post break up' behaviors which still made no sense to  
him.

This behavior, along with her ki going all over the place, was a sign that this was about something else. Something that seemed familiar to him. 

He, of course, did not care. 

What the angry Saiyan man wanted was that damned Gravity Room fixed-right  
now.

What he needed was the Bulma to fix it for him, since the old man and  
his crazy bimbo wife went 'on vacation' again, another term completely  
foreign to him.

He assessed the situation and rolled his eyes. It appeared that the mess this 'woman' was causing was a panic attack. Saiyans were usually taught techniques to keep collected and focus during battle.

Earthlings were not and couldn't keep their emotions in check.

He did not have time for this.

He didn't give a shit, but the Gravity Room...

Making up his mind, he sighed in annoyance as he slowly moved in front of Bulma.

Then he did something out of character for him and took her hands.

Bulma looked up with disarrayed emotions in her big light blue eyes.  
He processed to kneel in front of her so he was eye level.

Keeping eye contact, his voice remaining even in tone started counting slowly while giving her hands a little squeeze.

Bulma snapped out of her adrenaline trance and began to count with  
Vegeta to ten. He removed both his hands from her while  
placing one on her face calmly saying, “Now, once you centered yourself, kindly get your ass back to work. I don't have all day. We are not to  
speak about what just happen. Consider this the only act of kindness I will ever show you.”

And with that, the Prince of all Saiyan walked out of the Gravity Room.

Bulma was left in a stump, but it was enough to get her head back in place and work on the room, desperately in need of a distraction. 

She murmured to herself, “Once I have you figured out, you surprise me, you  
angry hot piece of ass.”


	2. Hairless Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get to Vegeta and his 'manhood.' Bulma decided to take a bath in Vegeta's room o_0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape and sex is in this chapter, I did edit this like three times now but I'll keep looking it over.

Time was at a standstill today, especially after what happened hours ago in the GR with ‘that woman.’ The irritated alien man had to leave the compound to train but, in the middle of this lush green mountain canyon, Vegeta’s training was not going as planned. His focus was elsewhere. 

His mind kept going back to a memory that was so vague yet so clear. 

_It was gusty on Planet Vegeta; the young Prince of Saiyan kicked at the dirt on the ground while waiting for his chance to spare. He was four years old, and it wasn’t uncommon for Saiyans to start training at his age. For the first time, however, he would be training without the guidance of King Vegeta, his father. The inexperienced prince was fighting a Saiyan boy named Raditz who was taller, older and had experience in battle. The wild long black hair boy already had scars of a warrior and a devious smile the would’ve imitated most people. _

_The very naive Vegeta was not worried; he had knocked out his father, who was twice the size of the lower class trash in front of him._

_ The two boys stood in front of each other, the dirt ground, in the middle of the training area. Raditz cracked his knuckles with a devilish smirk while taunting the younger, shorter Saiyan Prince._

_“ So you are the great prince Vegeta, eh? Psst, you don’t look like you ever had a scratch on you, let’s fix that._

_Vegeta returned the smirk with one of his own and got into his fighting stance. Raditz followed, and they began. The two boys fought fiercely, however within minutes, Vegeta started to feel shortness in breath, hands tingle, and his vision was blurry. For the first time in his short life, he was panicking. Raditz stopped his punch in mid seconds, looking at the tumbling mess before him. _

_“Someone get the Queen at once! The Prince is freaking the fuck out!” Raditz barked at the nearest guard. The man ran and a few minutes returned with a woman in a lab coat and flowy long dark hair. She was short, but she walked with confidence onto the training floor. _

_Vegeta curled up in a ball on the dirt, tears rolling down his dirty cheeks. The women approach the trembling boy, kneeled on with her long dark brown hair gently brushing against her arms and placed a hand on his back. _

_She softly sang to him. The scared boy unraveled himself and looked into her eyes. Her eyes dark yet warm, she smelled of sweet flowers, and everything about her held deep meaning within him. He didn’t know the word for it, but he treasured her, his mother._

_She stopped singing, removed her hand, and stood with her arms crossed. She remained in eye contact as she ordered him to get up. He did have he was told. She began to explain what happened to him. He had suffered a panic attack, and she would teach him how to deal with it. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the area. Vegeta looked upon her face, wanting to keep this image of her forever. He spoke up softly to his mother,_

_“Mother…”_

_She stopped and looked down at her son with a soft smile on her face,_

_“Yes, my dear Prince?”_

_Vegeta swallowed hard, nervous to ask her._

_“ Father said emotions are signs of weakness. Does it make me less of a warrior if I feel?”_

_His mother took a deep breath and remained her smile,_

_“Vegeta, it is true emotions and feelings a cloud your better judgment. What your father said is partly true. However, some feelings will keep you grounded; keep you alive. It also is important when it’s time for you to find your mate. What happened to you is common at first for a warrior in training. You lack experience in how to deal with such matters correctly. My son, does it make me less of your mother, your Queen, if I care greatly for you?”_

_Vegeta shook his head no. His face was slightly red from embarrassment. _

_“There you have it, you and I are not less because we feel things. Now boy, are you hungry?”_

_Vegeta's eyes twinkled as he nodded his head. His mother grabbed his hand and laughed a little. As the young boy squeezed his mother’s hand as if he would never be able to do this again. Never be with the only Saiyan who truly cared for him. _

Tears ran down Vegeta’s perfectly harden face.

“Fuck.” He murmured to himself as he took his gloved hand to wipe his eyes. The very thought of his mother was hard for him. Of course, she taught him so much more than just breathing exercises and how to train one’s mind. She was his mother, and he never got to say goodbye. 

In a rage of overwhelming emotions, Vegeta powered up a Ki blast but let it die. He was even more confused and upset then back at the compound when he helped that stupid, weak earth women. Why did he help her, and why did it trigger one of the only good memories he had?

Was it possible, he was starting to feel something for the loudmouth, she-devil?

No, impossible, she was off-limits. She was not a Saiyan but an earthling which made her weak and not a warrior, not a right candidate for a mate. He was perfectly fine not having a mate or breeding. Half breeds were a disgrace to his race. Why did he think about mating? The fuck! This wasn’t important. What was important had nothing to do with the beautiful heiress and her wild blue hair, which probably felt like silk. 

Her shapely body and smooth pale sink that shimmered in the sunlight were noticeable features; however, her eyes were something he tried very hard not to lose himself in.

There he went again, thinking about her.

Why was every single thought he was having ended with her? Did he need a release from his sexual frustration? He had noticed she wasn’t arguing with him much and that bothered the hell out of him. Maybe he needed her attention? 

Maybe, he could fuck her…

That was an idea; after all, he had done that before when he, Nappa and Raditz were traveling. He would get his release and leave. Vegeta knew he looked like a Mythological god to most people on this stupid planet. He saw how Bulma looked at him even when she was with the weakling. If he were going to fuck anyone, it would be her.

Why? He had no idea. 

=X=

‘Finally, this damn room was finished. Thank Kami!’

Bulma had been in ‘the zone’ ever since Prince asshole left. She was mentally drained and physically sore. She entered her spacious kitchen in nothing but her cotton grey sports bra, black fitness spandex shorts, and pink bunny slippers. Her loose blue curls were out of a messy bun and swayed as she moved around. The genius needed to calm some nerves and relax. She was on a quest, to have a few drinks and take a bath. 

At this moment, she found several bottles of Vodka from her parent’s trip to Russia. By the time she finished the first bottle, the room was spinning. She felt warm and cozy from the inside out, and it was time to take her well-deserved bath, and she was having a hard time finding her room. She discovered her fluffy pink rope in one of the many places. Possibly her, she was too drunk to pay attention. She left that room and stumbled down the hall.

There she opens the door to a pitch-black room. She searched for the light switched and turned on the light. There she was in Vegeta’s tidy room. Although if you asked her, she was in her room. Drunk Bulma, of course, did not notice where she was. For all she knew, this was her room.

Which of course it wasn’t. Bulma found the bathroom where there was a luxury sized tub.

“Hello, beautiful. I’m about to get inside you!” Bulma said as she turned on the water and started her bath. Once full of steaming hot water, she took her underwear and slippers off and entered into the pool of pure bliss. 

The water felt relieving on her muscles and aching soul. As she slid in, her mind wandered on the events that happened earlier. Vegeta, Prince of all one Saiyan, had shown her kindness.

Why did he do that? Surely he didn’t need the Gravity Room that badly. No, of course, he did, why else would be snap her out of her panic attack?

Unless he cared…

Psst! Him? Caring? About anything other than his pride, his gravity room, his food, his training? No, That hunk of a man was not capable of caring or any real emotion. He was helping her to get what he wanted. That was logical, that made sense. Do you know what didn’t make sense? Him touching her face or holding her hands. He wouldn’t feel anyone unless it was his fist in their face. 

None of this added up.

She was usually pretty good at reading people, or so she thought until she met Vegeta. She had to admit he was intriguing. He was like a complicated math equation, once she felt she solved it, it turned out to be wrong, and she had to go back to square one. 

He challenged her in ways her colleagues could not. He was brilliant in his way. He had only been on this planet for a year, and he had studied upon its history, languages, and cultures (She may have snooped around his room, personal search logs, and saw him reading more than a few times to back this up.).

He still didn’t understand most expressions or customs, but he knew other things. The troll doll figured out how to use a spaceship on his own while even temporarily fixed the GR in the space when he was in outer space, doing more of his brutal training. 

His training was insane, but he produced terrific results.

Like his muscular figure. His perfectly sculpted face and his black training short did not hide his package for lack of a better expression. Bulma felt the warmth on her face when thinking about Vegeta that way. Mmmm sex, that was something she needed. She needed something new,

Something foreign, something she had never experienced before. 

In her drunken stupor, her hands caress her half-submerged breasts. Her mind made up images about what the Prince would do to her, what he would tell her to do and she needed someone like him to do it. 

Why? She had no idea.

Maybe it’s because she was tired of always being in control and for once she just wanted something to take charge. 

She closed her eyes; as she felt the tingle, warm sensation between her legs, her arousal craved to be pleasured. One of her hands reached down into the water, between her legs where she found the sweet spot, she began to light stoke, allowing her imagination run wild, her touch started to be more forceful and speedy. Her moans were light and soft; Her other hand teased her pinkish nipple slightly to offer another sensation. She didn’t even notice that someone else was there with her on the other side of the doorway.

As a very confused and sexually frustrated Vegeta landed on the balcony of his room he senses Bulma was in his quarters. 

This, of course, annoyed him to no end. Why was she in his room? What was she doing? What was that noise?

He opened the sliding glass door and what happened next left him speechless. He looked around and noticed a rope on the ground next to the bathroom door, which was cracked open slightly. He sauntered to the door where soft, moaning noises were coming from she was in there, and her ki was all over the place. 

Now usually he would yell at her to get the fuck out, but something told him to not and take a look, that something was making his mouth dry and feel excited. He had an idea of what she could be doing. He had seen Earth pornography before which he thought was ridiculous and left him with way too many questions. 

Why was everyone trying to sleep with step-parents? 

What was a step-parent?

Why was the storyline so terrible?

What was the point of all the oral?

Why would a bunch of males electorate on one single female? 

The list went on and on, and he even got aroused by any of, just completely confused. He had been with only females before; however, What the vixen was doing made him curious. Whatever she was doing behind the door, it was something he had never seen in person. He pushes open the door gently not to make a sound. 

Before him, naked in his tub, eyes closed, hand between her thighs and other hand caressing her milky breast. Her face was flushed, biting her bottom lip slightly was something the object of his sexual desires doing something that seemed to bring her great pleasure. 

He stood in the doorway, watching like some pervert, bleed dripped from his nose but he couldn't help it. The woman was insensible at the moment. His primal instinct begged him to get in there and take her by force. He would not take women by force unless it was consensual. Him watching was not consensual; this realization snapped him back to reality. As he started to close the door, she comes undone and whimpered his name. 

That was not expected at all. His eyes grew wide, and he started to experience a tingling warmth sensation this lower area, and his cock had hardened at the sound of his name from her full pinkish lips. The fuck? She had been thinking of him while she was doing something so vulgar? The even more sexually frustrated Saiyan closed the door and decided he needed to take a cold shower to forget this day ever happened.

He knocked on the door and yelled, “Woman is the Gravity Room fixed yet?”

Bulma jumped out of the bath and opened the door. She was drunk, naked, and her arousal scent was strong, which overtook his senses, making him take a slight step back from the door.

Dripping wet blue her slight covering her chest, stood there in the doorway, holding her self up still recovering from her organism with a very pissed off look on her face yelled,

“Y-Yes, your room is fixed, your lordship! Can't you give a lady some privacy in her room!”

Vegeta stood there, started to look her over, she was everything he had pictured in his head expect she was missing hair in her lower area. Not realizing he was thinking out loud said,

“Odd, your missing hair there...”

“What?! Well, your stupid nose is bleeding, jackass!”

Bulma raised an eyebrow. It had not dawned on her; she was standing in front of Vegeta. The Prince realized this and looked away from her with a slightly reddish color across his cheeks. Trying to maintain any will power, he shook his head to clear his mind of all thoughts and wiped his nose with the back of his gloved hand. He looked at his boots and said calmly.

“Bulma, you are in my room, could you kindly get the fuck out of here.”

The very annoyed Bulma looked around, and she was, in fact, in his room. But in all fairness she every room right now looked the same. However, that wasn’t the problem; what was the problem was he heard her. 

Oh shit, she said his name! 

Bulma quickly grabbed her robe, put it on, and ran out of the door at a speed that was very impressive to the super horny Saiyan. Vegeta walked into the bathroom. 

Locking the door behind his and turned the shower on cold, forcing himself to forget his mother, the angry blue-headed banshee. He looked down at himself and with a sigh, realized it was going to take more than just cold water to calm him down.

=X=

A few hours later, the compound was silent. Everyone was in their rooms this time, and a now sober Bulma laid in her bed and thought about the events of the day. She couldn't take the quiet anymore and knew he wasn’t going to come to her. She decided she should at least explain her actions to him so things could go back to normal between them sure they weren't exactly friends, but their arguments were sometimes the highlight of her day so wanted to get back to that.

Vegeta, on the other hand, had a huge problem. He was trying everything he could do not to reach down his pants. Masturbation was beneath him. No way would he allow himself to give in to such temptation. 

Not this time anyway. 

He was a warrior elite, the last of his royal blood and he would not give in. Nope, not him, not the prince of all Saiyan damn it! His penis was not the boss of him! 

He had other things to worry about like his survival, surpassing his rival and reaching his goal. He could relax when he had claimed victory! Just as Vegeta was getting a handle on his 'situation,' he felt Bulma's ki outside the door. It was normal, but her arousal was intense. Fucking fantastic, The cause of all ‘this’ was standing outside his door. Maybe she wanted to take care of the current problem for him? His smirk spread upon his face. 

“Woman, what do you want now?” Vegeta said in an even tone. Usually he would yell at her to fuck off, but with her behavior lately, he decided to go easy on her and maybe he could get laid out of this. She was the cause of all this anyway! Wait, why was he so concerned about her anyway? She was not significant, and he didn't care about her. None of this made any sense to him. He did not like this one bit.

Bulma quickly opens the door and stepped in. She was wearing a sheer silk pink nightgown, Vegeta kept his eye on her face even though his semi-hard cock was twitching as if it was a tail. He started to think about how much he missed his tail, the things he could do to her with it when Bulma set down on the far edge of his bed, looking at the ground with her hands on her lap. Vegeta did not like what was happening, but again, he was allowing it which was beyond him. 

“Vegeta, the past week I know I've been a bit off. I've been dealing with a past traumatic event in my life-”

Oh, for fuck sake, she was not going to talk to him was she?! Plus why did she have to wear something like that around him at this moment? It’s like she had no idea how attractive she was. 

Why did this shit always happen to him? He did not care about this story. He did not care about her or what event happened. He either wanted to fuck her stupid or she needed to leave now! He realized with the way she was acting neither of those things was going to happen. He rolled his eyes, but she didn’t notice and continued,

‘’On this day when I was sixteen, my friend had a birthday party at her estate. Some colleges guys showed up and one of them..” Bulma swallowed hard to try and find the words. She had never talked about this out loud. As she mentally opens the file of what happened in her mind. The irritated man in his bed rearranged himself and sat up, giving her his full attention. Bulma was vulnerable. His mother’s words rang in the back of his head. If telling this story was going to help her get over, whatever happens, he would listen, ignore his own ‘needs’ for the time being. Bulma turned to look at him and began to go back to the moment she met Eric.

=X=

_The madison was full of people, noise, and terrible music. A teenage Bulma was trying to find some fresh air. She found an unoccupied balcony in one of the many spare bedrooms. She walked onto it, not realized she had been followed._

_The sixteen-year-old Bulma was freezing in her skin tight strapless mini red dress, and her red pumps were killing her feet. She let down her pinned up long wavy Blue hair, it draping over her slender shoulders, She set her red dixie cup of whatever the Eric guy made her on the floor. She leaned against the railing, looking out at the night sky. She took a mental review of the evening, She arrived with her classmate kind of late, the place was full of people by then, and everyone was drinking some sugary drink she assumed had alcohol in it. The glass she had was the only drink she had all night, yet she felt sick and dizzy. _

_Lost in thought that she didn’t notice the balcony door open. She didn’t hear the person standing behind her until this person grabbed her by the waist. She turned around to be face to face with a tall, short blonde hair, a blue-eyed guy wearing a black tee-shirt and bright green swim trunks. He smelled like cheap cologne, breath mints, and everything about him screamed dirtbag._

_ Eric Timberman, like Bulma, came from money due to his father's company. Unlike Bulma, he was a total moron and had a reputation with their social circle. Against her better judgment, she took the drink he gave her early that night. Against her will, he took a picture with her. Now again, she was with him, alone. In shock, a wide-eyed Bulma started to realized she was, in fact, in trouble. She found her voice and asked,_

_“Y-you puts someth'in this drink, didn’t you?”_

_Eric just smiled and a ruthless smile. He picked her up and took her inside. She kicked and screamed the whole time. Trying desperately to break free, Eric was a known Wearstler for their high school, so in this situation, he had the upper hand. _

_He threw Bulma on the king-size bed and walked over to the doors, locking both. The drugged teen was scared, alone, and helpless. The only thing she could think of was trying to reason with him. Get him to rethink what he was going to do._

_“Eric... you know this isn’t consensual... You touch me again I will press charges. Our fathers, they are business partners... y-you shouldn’t do this. Think of what would happen to both of our com-”._

_She slurred out before the larger teen boy grabbed her by the base of her hair. He looked her dead in the face, _

_“Here’s what is going to happen, princess, I’m taking your virginity by force. I am going to use you up like the dirty, mouthy bitch you are. You will not speak to anyone about this. If you do, my father will cut all ties with your father, costing your family millions. So why don’t you stop talking and be silent? No one can hear you; I got my boys guarding the door. Your fucked, Briefs. “_

_Tears ran down her face, and without warning, he punched her in the side of her head.she fall back on the bed. He then began to hit her across the face, each harder than the last. Once she was overcome with painful stinging, she lay there on the bed._

_In the darkness, as she was turned on her stomach, pulling her to the edge of the bed. _

_She cried softly as her dress was pulled up, and her underwear was pulled down._

_She internally rage screamed as she heard what was Eric’s swim trunks hit the ground._

_The bastard lend in into her ear and whispered,_

_“That’s right, you bitch, and This will hurt a lot.”_

Bulma stopped, she waited for Vegeta to say anything, show any signs of irritation. When he didn’t, she processed,

“He left me there, covered in my blood and shame. In the morning I went home, told my parents I crashed the motorcar on the way home. For a few months, I try therapy, but it didn't work. Shortly after I heard about the dragonballs and decided to gather them. I told my family that I needed to leave, and they let me. I told everyone I wanted to wish for a boyfriend, a prince or whatever but I wanted that bastard dead. I-I wanted him to suffer just like I did. He took something from me and deep down inside me still.”

Bulma's hands turned into fists, with tears running down her face. He knew this look. It was rage burning blue flames in her big eyes. 

“ I am telling you this because I feel like you can relate somehow, you and I are not that different. We both have evil and good in us. You hide your good nature, where I try to hide my evil side. I mean it when I say I want the bastard dead!”

She turned from him, shaking from anger. Bulma took a few breaths and calmed herself. She undid her fist and placed her hand on her lap and continued.

“So now you know why I have been acting strange. I apologize for my behavior.”

There was silence between them Vegeta remains in his bed, unable to process everything he just heard. Something deep inside him was boiling with intense, raw emotions. He was angry. This emotion wasn't new, but the fact her story brought this feeling up as new. He didn't care about her before why was he caring now?

Bulma tears ran down her face; she was relieved to tell someone about her secret, even if it was Prince of all Assholes. She started to get up and head towards the door, but before she could open the door, Vegeta was standing right in front of her and lifted her head, so they were looking at each other. Vegeta needed to hear one thing before she left.

“What was this human's name, woman?”

Bulma blinked a few times and realized what was happening. Morally she shouldn't give the name out, but honestly, the bastard had it coming. Besides, when was the last time Vegeta had any release?

“His name is Eric Timberman, as far as I know, he doesn't have a family or wife. He's still a douchebag, make him suffer.”

Hearing the women talk like that made him want her even more, he knew she had guts, but he didn't think she had a cruel bone in her body. If she were a Saiyan woman she would be downright scary.

Vegeta couldn't handle this anymore he grabbed Bulma by the wrist and pulled her into his bare chest. His musk over took Bulma, and she shook but not from fear but pure pleasure. She wanted to wrap herself around him and have him do whatever he wanted. She wanted to taste him, bite him, lose herself into him. All that happened was Vegeta took a long deep breath near her ear and whispered.

“What that human did to you is punishment by death where I come from, and no Saiyan would do something like this without paying the price. Woman, he is as good as dead. Can you live with that?”

Bulma didn't think twice and nodded in silent agreement. With that, he let go of her, and she left went out the door. Vegeta got dressed, went out of the sidling door, and went hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be posted hopefully soon. I am starting a new semester so you never know.


	3. Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta killed someone ( shocker) , Bulma shows off her skills. Sex and kinky stuff. You know it's pure dirty smut! Enjoy ;)

Bulma sat at the kitchen table while drinking her coffee in her pink robe she read the detail of Eric's remains on her pink Capsule Corp Pad. A giant grin appeared on her face; Vegeta noticed this and stopped shoving pancakes in his mouth. Vegeta hadn't washed the blood off yet, and his appearance was that of a butcher. The job took all night, but the Saiyan bloodlust gave him the energy he needed to complete the task. They both looked at each other as if they were reading each other's minds.

“ So my dear Prince, what happened to his teeth?” As she eyed Vegeta with curiosity; this ignites his pride, after all, it had been a long time since he killed, and it felt amazing. The hunt, the rush, and the sheer terror in the human's face was enough to awaken him.

“ Pull them out and made him swallow them one by one.” Vegeta's grin was matching Bulma's.

“ What else did you do?” Bulma needed this, and she needed to hear more. She put her pad on the counter next to the table and lean in getting a little closer to the fearsome Saiyan man. He copied the gesture and in a shallow, sensual voice replied

“ I ripped off his limbs one by one and listen to him, begged me to end his miserable existence. He suffered greatly. He asked for forgiveness from you, and I told him..” 

They both were on the table, pushing plates and food on the floor inches from each other's lips. Bulma had never been this turned on in her life. She was wet from hearing details of a murder from the killer himself. Vegeta was in the same boat; everything in his body was aching for the women, and the need to finish this sick foreplay so he could have his way with her was intense. Vegeta growled and continued

“  I told him...you wanted him to suffer.”

That did it for both of them. Bulma took off her robe while planting a hungry kiss on Vegeta moist, soft lips. He ripped his bloody armor and bodysuit into pieces and embraced Bulma's naked body. Bulma broke the kissed and lent into his ear and softly whisper.

“ Sounds like you deserve a reward for a job well done.” Bulma pushed him off the table with all her might; he played along. She walked over to the now standing man. The eye contact and silent was too much for this frustrated Saiyan to bear,

“Well, women! What the fuck are we doing?! You got me all bothered, and you are just sta-”

“What is the one thing about Earth porn you want to try?” She cut off, closing the distance between them. Bodies slightly touching one another; she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his stiff manhood against her leg. 

“ I do not know a lot of your sexual practices, yet one I’m inquisitive about.” Vegeta was having a tough time restraining himself. He would not force anything upon her, not after what happened to her. However, the suspense was killing him. Bulma needed to know what he wanted, needed. 

“My prince of all, one Saiyan, what would that be?”

He growled at her comment, but without a second thought he blurted out,

“Oral sex.”

Bulma raised her eyebrow and cracked a smirked, Vegeta continued as Bulma slowly kneel before him. Letting for hands linger over his chest, slowly gracing his inner thighs. and 

“It’s just, why would someone want to put anyone’s penis in their mouths or forevermore why would a man allow that? I mean that would put you at a disadvantage! A warrior should always be on guar- women, what are you doing?” 

Being a sexual mink, she was Bluma grabbed hold of his cock and started stroking. Vegeta looked down, and she raised her head, and they locked eyes. Then very slowly, Bluma placed her small mouth around his tip and began to move her tongue around it. Vegeta, swallowed hard and loud,

“ I-I ”

Before he could finish, she wrapped her tongue around the shaft and licked. She did this without breaking eye contact. The speechless person famially known as Vegeta didn’t understand and didn’t fucking care all at once. Suddenly, Bulma stopped, gave a wicked smiled and in one fast motion took him into her mouth and in the back of her thoat.

At that moment, The Prince finally understood oral sex; it felt fucking incredible. 

The way she looked up at him as she moved up and down on him, her small mouth made him look twice the size he usually was. Earth was a weird place, but this, this was something he was never going to ever complain about. Out of nowhere, she reached up while still maintaining eye contact, grab his arm. Her small hand guided his hand on the back of her head. She stops moving for a second, which made Vegeta groan in frustration, and then she smiled while he was still in her mouth a winked. As if he could read her mind, and without hesitation, he felt himself grin at her, clever girl.

“ You Bulma are a very vulgar woman.” he grabbed the back of her head, pulling at the base of her soft curly hair met her skull and started moving her head on himself. He pushed down a few times softly hit the back of her throat. He quickly picked up the pace each time he hit her throat. The motion, the wetness, and her choking but moaning were enough to do him in. He releases inside her mouth, and her eyes grew by the surprising amount released in her. Some lacked out of the corner of her mouth; he was still inside her. She let go of his cock and swallowed his remains. Vegeta growled as he looked at her waiting for more. However, Bulma stood up, turned her back at him, and left the kitchen. Leaving Vegeta naked, stand in the kitchen, speechless. He needed to go back to training. He needed to reach his goal of becoming a Super Saiyan. He wanted to follow her, rut her until they both were tired. He wanted to kill another one of her enemies if his reward would be... what did the human call that act? Ah yes, “skull fuck” her again. He needed her consent before they go any further, so he yelled for the first time in days.

“ Women! Get back here at once; I need to speak with you!”

Bulma entered the kitchen, but this time she was dressed...in armor...Vegeta mouth dropped. The armor was new and looked great on her smaller frame body. Bulma half smiled and walked herself over to him in the middle of the kitchen floor. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“ This was going to be a surprise, but you have been so thoughtful and kind lately. I wanted to show you the armor I designed just for you. I had added a few things to it, but I think you'll be pleased with-”

Vegeta kissed Bulma mainly to shut her up, but he had this strange desire to feel her lips. He was craving her body, all of it, but he needed her consent. He broke the kiss, grabbed her by the waist.

“ Bulma I need you to consent to me or else I can not go any further with you. With your past, I don't think it's wise to jump into something without agreeing to it. I'm many things, but a rapist isn't one of them. Also, I approve of the modifications of the new armor.”

Bulma shrugged

“ Well, I guess that's close to thanks I am going to get. As far as consent is a concern, I allow you to do whatever you want to me. It's strange, but I trust you, and I want you too let me take this ar-”

“ Leave it on.”

Bulma blinked a few times and softly laughed.

“ Oh, my dear prince, you are a kinky little bastard, aren't you? Don't think I'm going to fall head over heels for you if you turn out to be the best laid ever.”

Vegeta picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He grins and laughed a little.

“ Women, don't be ridiculous just because you can do things with your tongue and you are the closest thing to a Saiyan woman doesn't mean I'm going to mate with you.”

Vegeta still carrying Bulma over his shoulder reach his room and walked in closing the door behind them. They both knew what they were getting themselves into; they both knew what was at stake; however, they would risk it. Because deep down they needed each other, they craved each other, and most likely they even felt for each other but only time would tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, a lot of things in my life hit me like a truck at once. This was going to be the last chapter but not anymore. Chapter 4 will be out soon.


	4. Waiting Is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings can sure complicate things, Vegeta and Bulma learn this the hard way in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if I said this chapter was easy to write. It was challenging for me, mostly due to the fact my personal life heavily influence the chapter. For now, I'm trying to focus on other stories, my schooling. I hope you guys liked it. I'm very proud of this, and it helped me get through something writing it. Enjoy!

In a blink of an eye, another year went by. Bulma and Vegeta had a daily routine with each other. In the morning they would have breakfast and start arguing over something Vegeta did, usually involved him blowing up another one of Bluma’s inventions she made just for him. Then they would both stomp out of the kitchen and go their separate ways until dinner time. Once they both had their fill of fighting/flirting and food Vegeta would go to the GR or his room, and Bulma would go to her lab to work some more until nine-thirty rolled around. Bulma would finish and head to Vegeta’s residents and knock three times. He would open the door, pulling her into the bedroom.

They would usually kiss each other passionately and rip each other lack of clothes off, engaging in some intense fucking sessions. 

It was their routine, and it was part of their agreement made a year ago. It started off being spontaneous; however, it was inferring with other parts of their lives so they both one night decided to some boundaries and at first things were perfect. Both the prince and heiress had an understanding, a dynamic that was working until little by little Bulma’s wall came down, and she started to feel for the arrogant asshole. 

Vegeta, on the other hand, could turn his emotions entirely off, this didn’t mean he had fallen for the blue beauty. Without him realizing it, he started showing her affection. It started with being more sensual in bed, then a simple cup of coffee he made for her in the morning, followed by allowing her to touch him like his knee during a movie. A significant breakthrough was when the prince started letting her stay in his room after their sexual encounters finding it felt nice to be near her. He started having real conversations with her, turns out she was more than a pair of tits. She was an actual genius, and they could talk about anything from the Physics, Astronomy, Robotics, History, anything the prince wanted to know she could answer. Everything seemed fine, but it wasn’t. He was allowing himself to feel a lot. She was not his mate, She was there to serve him, and that was it. However, He didn’t believe that to be true deep down. 

On this day, dinner went as usual. They ate, just the two of them and talked about meaningless shit like politics and the weather. Bulma was beyond exhausted, and it was April twentieth, but this year no night nightmares or panic clouding her every thought. She only thought about her Saiyan Prince. She had changed her hairstyle to a more straight mid chin length, and she was wearing a red halter top and her coveralls. She had grease on her ivory pale cheek. She ate slowly while talking and something in Vegeta’s stomach felt like it was flying around inside. He stopped eating and took in the women in front of him. This sensation was happening more often, and he needed to understand why it was overwhelming and interfering in his training. Bulma stopped eating and noticed the action of the man in front of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked into his onyx black eyes. She had it bad, she had loved before, so she knew those signs, but this time her love for him was different. Never had she felt completely comfortable with a man. Yamcha was her first love but Vegeta being her second. It felt more meaningful. Bulma and Vegeta just sat in silence, admiring each other. Vegeta was the one to ruin the moment between like he usually did,

“Women, you will not come to me tonight.”

Bulma was shocked and started jumping to conclusions. Without really thinking she spoke up,

“What? Why my prin-”

“I don’t want you calling me that anymore. I’m not yours, I don’t feel or will I ever give you what you want!”

As Vegeta fired back, he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Bulma at the table alone, conflicted and hurt. 

The very confused Saiyan arrived at Goku’s home shortly after his fight with Bulma, he needed a better understanding of what was happening to him and Goku was the only other Saiyan on this planet. As he approached the small roundhouse, a familiar green alien man moved out of the shadow of the house. 

“Listen Nakmeian I’m not in the-”

“Vegeta, Goku is busy, and I can sense you have an internal struggle; maybe I can help.”

Piccolo could more than sense Vegeta was fighting within himself. His ki was raising, and he also knew about the secret the boy from the future told Goku a few years back, needless to say, he knew it had to do with Bulma. Vegeta didn’t talk to the green man, but he didn’t know who else could give him answers at the moment. 

“Fine, I’ll play along.” Vegeta stood in front of the Piccolo, arms crossed and defense up. 

“It seems to me things are not going as planned for you. You first come here to get the dragon balls; your heart was filled with hate and greed. It wasn’t until you were wished back and brought to this planet that your life changed.”

Vegeta nodded in agreement, as piccolo continue. 

“ Then you found yourself stuck on this planet, but over time you have grown to like it here. It’s not the planet you liked but a certain human woman. At first, you couldn't stand her which I don’t blame you she can be, what's the word?”

“The term is a bitch.”

Piccolo smirked a bit at Vegeta's comment. He wasn’t lying that Bulma had a ‘way’ about her. Vegeta and Piccolo were not so different from each other. Both of them had been full of hate due to certain circumstances turned their lives around for the better. 

“Vegeta, regardless of what she may act at times, you started to care about her, and eventually it became more. What you are experiencing is what humans refer to as love. There are many different levels of this ‘love.’ Mister Roshi's lust over women, Goku loves his family in his way, and I love Gohan in friendship and as his sensei. What you are allowing yourself to feel for the first time is something more meaningful; it’s called being in love. Vegeta, you are in love with the bitch so you might as well come to terms with it and stop fighting with yourself.”

Vegeta changed his position and looked down at his boots. He was in love, and he had done what his mother long ago had advised him to do and allow himself to feel. The only problem was he did not want this. He did not want to feel or love her. Piccolo placed a hand in the shorter man's broad shoulder. 

“ This love can be used to help you become stronger if you allow it. Because having a meaningful reason to fight, having something to protect is what makes a true warrior.”

Piccolo left Vegeta lost in his thoughts and walked into the house. 

=X=

  
  


After beer number five, Bulma had lost count how many drinks she had an intake, she was angry. How could that little prick say that shit to her! She had done nothing to deserve this! All she did was show him how much he meant to her. Why was he acting like this? She didn’t know, but she was about to find out. She heard Vegeta upstairs, and she marched up into his room. She kicked open his door and smashed the door behind her as she stood in his room. The Saiyan continues to undress, and Bulma began to cry while asking,

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Vegeta now in only is spandex suit walked over to her and said, 

“Bulma, I need to ta-”

Bulma slurred angrily cut the man off. 

“You know what Vegeta? I don’t fucking care! Your opinion doesn’t fucking matter! Am I just a fucking joke to you? Oh, but of course I am! I mean, what did I think would happen? You told me to not fall for you. Here, I am thinking you were capable of real feelings besides getting off! Just go fuck off, go! Get the fuck out of my house and my life!”

Vegeta had never seen her this upset, not one of their petty arguments; this was real. He was at a loss; he felt the panic and rage starting to set in. He was on the very verge of an attack, he walked over to the crying mess Bulma and lifted her chin, so she was looking into his eyes. Tears rolled down her pretty face, and she was intoxicated. Still, her words cut deep. He softly asked,

“Why would you say that? I’m in love with you.”

Bulma heard the very thing she had wanted to hear from him for over a year, yet, this was not the right moment. Her response to being told she was not the only one feeling this was laughter. She laughed in the face of the man she loved. Bulma sunk to the floor as Vegeta stood there in shock. He calmed himself down, and he stepped away for her. If that how she was going to be, he was not going to put up with this shit anymore.

Fuck love, fuck feeling, and fuck her. 

He grabbed his armor, putting it back on and head to the balcony door which was still open. Without turning around, he stood in the doorway and said,

“Piccolo and my mother were wrong. Love is not worth fighting for, and you are not worth this.”

With that he was gone, Bulma gathered herself up and didn’t follow him. Instead, she crawled into the bed they once shared and cursed herself to sleep as the sounds of a spaceship taking off faded in the background. 

  
  


=X=

  
  


It had been two months since Vegeta left, Bulma was an emotional shipwreck, She refused to leave his bed and slept all day and stayed up all night replying to the fight they had over and over in her head. Food was disgusting, and life seemed meaningless. She was in real pain, not like when Yamcha and her split but actual physical pain. It was as if when he left, he took a piece of her with him and crushed it beneath his boot. Her family and friends were concerned that things were getting to a point. Bulma agreed to talk to someone, which to her surprise was Goku. He showed up in Vegeta’s room where she was watching the Secretary for the hundredth time. 

Goku was at first at a lost; Chichi told him that Bulma was terrible, but he didn’t think this bad. She had lost weight in her face, Her appearance, which she took pride in before was non-existence. She dark circles and her skin and bones look was not doing her favors. Goku could sense another ki signature within her as he sat next to her on the bed. Bulma just looked at the screen and tears lightly flowed from her face. 

“Bulma? Why are you crying?” Goku then turned to the tv. A man was carrying a woman in a wedding dress out of an office. Bulma didn’t turn to look at her friend,

“Well, she. She was his submissive, and that guy was her dominate. He ended their relationship for multiple reasons, and she tried to move on but couldn’t. She needed up going to his office and stayed at his desk for days until he came for her. Their love only made sense to them and it wonderful Goku. That's why I’m crying.”

Goku was not in his element, but he knew her doing this was not healthy for her and her unborn child, which was clear she didn’t know about yet. He walked over to the tv and turned it off, but Bulma just wrapped the comforter around her and sat up. The friendly Saiyan man sat back down and asked what happen between her and Vegeta since she refused to talk to anyone about it. She chocked back tears as she told him every detail from the first moment he showed her kindness up to the last thing he said to her. Goku took a deep breath and said,

“Shit Bulma you fucked up. He is not like Yamcha, you know. He is a Saiyan, with his demons, yet he helped you and loved you. Did you ever stop to think about what he was feeling? How difficult it was for him to let you in?” 

Bulma was speechless, and she was getting a lecture from a man who couldn’t even read. She shook her head no, and he continues,

“ Bulma, I can’t say for certain if he will come back or take you back. We really could use him in the fight. I do know one thing. You can not let yourself waste away because you made a mistake, stop hating yourself. You have to learn and move on, you have to let someone come in here a clean this room, and for Kami, sakes eat something! You have to take care of you; you need help.”

Bulma for the first time in months smiled, it was a sad smile and little, but it counts. She and Goku hugged, and she stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Before Goku teleported handed her a box and then in a flash was gone. Bulma looked at the box and rolled her eyes. For shits and giggles, she took a pregnancy test and five minutes later discovered she was going to be a mother.

  
  


=X=

  
  


Months had passed. The women gave him the space he needed to reached his goal, which now Vegeta Prince of All Saiyan was a Super Saiyan. He couldn’t be more prideful at the moment. He was on his way back to earth; he would arrive just in time for the arrival on the Androids, and the man was ready for a challenge. As he was resting while on his way back to Earth aborad the Capsule Corp ship a screen pop up in the room, he was in. It was her, the mega-bitch from Earth. Vegeta was in his Super form and wearing his spandex work out shorts and combat boots. Bulma appeared to be in a hospital gown, and her hair was messy, yet she was still radiant even more so now because she glowed about her. She was holding a sleeping child in her arms with purple hair wrapped up in a blanket. They both looked at each other. Bulma saw the shining golden hair man and felt her heart flutter. He was a sign to behold, and he had done it, he reached his goal. She teared up with pride in the man she was still very much in love with, She wiped her tears and started the conversation,

“ Vegeta! You did it! You reach your goal. I’m so happy for you. Look there is som-”

Vegeta rolled his blue eyes in annoyance; he did not want to hear from her. 

“ Women, I’m headed back to earth now and will return this piece of sh-”

Bulma copied her ex-lover’s eye-rolling and cut him off,

“ Look, this is important and involves you, now if you just lis-”

“ Bitch, I have nothing to discuss with you, I don’t love you or care what you have to say like you said before I left your opinion doesn’t mat-”

“Vegeta the baby is yours!”

Silence filled the room, and it was too much for Vegeta to bare he powered down and demanded to see the child’s face. Bulma humored him and turned the baby to face the camera. Vegeta knew deep down this child was, in fact, his and he was not happy about this. However, he was lying when he said he did not love Bulma anymore. Since he been at space, he would go back to the times he shared with her. He needed time to decided what he was going to do. Stay on Earth and make her his mate or leave once he claimed victory. Vegeta made eye contact with the women who showed him love and then broke him and began to speak.

“ Bulma, listen to what I’m about to say because I will not say this ever again. Your words, hurt me more than I think you realized given you were intoxicated and upset with me. I have done things for you that I would never do for anyone in the entire universe. I can not commit to you and the child, not now. Only time will tell what I decide to do.”

Bulma's heart was crush but she except it, this time she understood why and understood him. She nodded her head and softly smiled,

“ We will be here when you decide what you want, I’m sorry for hurting you, and I still love you too.”

With that, the screen disappeared. Bulma and Vegeta’s felt many things, but the closure was enough, for now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More Chapters to come I promise, along with the dirty scenes I mention in the summary. I'm currently working on the next chapter at the moment. Who knew writing about sex could be difficult am I right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
